


It's Never Too Late

by SheWhoWillRise



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU - Peggy Lives, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, I love happy old couples, Silver Foxes Steve and Peggy, Steve Ages, aaaahhh so nice cute old couples, also matching grey hairs!!, like it gives me hope that i’ll have someone like that one day, like their love lasted so long and it shows when they show their love in public, lovely old couples on dates are so cute, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/pseuds/SheWhoWillRise
Summary: The serum has a different effect than most thought it would. Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter were subjects to the experiment. They wanted to know what would happen to both male and female, considering they had different biological structures.Steve, to save the world from the impending doom of nuclear warheads, ices them and himself in the North Arctic.Peggy aged, but a little more than half as fast. She looked to be thirty while she was in her nineties. She’s 93 when she sees the love of her life again.   Old Couple Steve and Peggy





	

“You’re late, Captain.” Peggy chuckled at her window. “I’ve been waiting for that dance.”

Turning around, she smiled at Steve, who stood by her door, surprised. His hair was starting to thin at the edges, and the faintest tint of gray was mixed in with the blond.

“Well, my ride was delayed,” Peggy snorted at that.

“That’s not a good excuse, Captain.”

“I’m no longer Captain America, actually.” Steve sat in the chair in front of her desk. “In fact, I gave the title to your niece. ”

Peggy smiled. “Once a Captain, always a Captain. And she deserves it, that’s for sure.”

“Great fighter. She had a great teacher.”

“Are you flirting Steve Rogers? The ice _has_ changed you.”

Steve smiled as well, looking down as his cheeks colored slightly. “Yeah well, Stark rubs off on you.”

“Tony. He likes to be called Tony.” She sat in her chair on the other side of the desk.

“I think he likes Iron Man better.” Peggy genuinely laughed.

“It wasn’t much of a surprise to find out he was the one in the suit. We’ve come a long way from flying cars Steve.” He raised his eyebrows.

“Yet, we don’t have flying cars.”

“No no, Agent Coulson has one. The only one Howard made before passing.”

“How was Howard, after I went down?” Peggy’s eyes became sad.

“He became obsessed with finding you. Barely had time for his family. He wasn’t in a good place, Steve. I would advise you not to speak to Tony about him.” Steve nodded.

“And the others?”

“Gabe Jones had his own family. In fact, he has a grandson about Sharon’s age. They work together on the same work detail. Great friend’s, those two.”

“I’ll talk to Director Fury and Tony about adding him to the Avengers then.”

“You’re just going to recruit everyone, aren’t you? Steve, always with the big heart.” Her hand covered his.

“You know me Peggy. Everyone deserves a chance at greatness.”

“And everyone deserves to have a life.” She got up from her desk. “Including you.” She kissed the top of his hair before she walked out of the office. “I have somewhere to be. Walk with me?”

Peggy and Steve walked through the garden of Shield’s headquarters. She no longer wore heels, having switched them out for brown floral flats and a matching sundress. Her hair was up in a pink jaw clip.

Peggy turned to look at Steve, an eyebrow raised.

“Like what you see?”

“Maybe.” He blushed.

“Maybe?” She almost sounded offended.

“It depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“If we continue where we left off or not.”

She hummed, “Depends on if we agree.”

“Agree on what?”

“On how we continue.” She looked over at him, a rose under her nose. “See, you disappeared for decades, I thought you were dead. I moved on - at least, I thought I did. I had a family.” She looked at the rose sadly. “Then after my husband dies, you pop out of the ice. More than that, you come out alive. That in and of itself is a miracle.”

She looked over at him. “I don't want to go too quickly. Hell, I don't even know if I'm ready for another relationship, Steve. But I don't want to wait until I'm on my death bed either.”

“Then we don't go too slow or to fast. Just be together.” He smiled at her, closing his hand around hers, holding the rose.

“It's never too late to be together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was my tiny fic! Come visit me on [tumblr](http://asexualalexstark.tumblr.com) (currently prompts are closed. You can still send me something - I just won't be answering it soon)


End file.
